


Lady Macbeth of the stars

by Sashaya



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When is a monster not a monster?</i> </p><p> <i>Oh, when you love it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Macbeth of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Warning: unbeta'ed work.

“My lover is a monster” Liara says.

Shepard doesn’t move, doesn’t twitch. She’s used to this, she knows how this goes.

 

She’s knows how broken she is. 

 

Liara kneels before her and Shepard looks somewhere above, somewhere else, somewhere where no-one can see her eyes.

“I cannot love all the blood on your hands” Liara says in a warm whisper and grabs Shepard’s hands. “You stained them so much, no-one can see it is you who’s bleeding” Liara kisses her palm and Shepard doesn’t move.

“Lila” it slips past Shepard’s lips, past all her defenses, this pet-name she couldn’t shake, couldn’t lose. 

“I’m here, Shepard” Liara smiles and guides Shepard’s hands over her face as if Shepard lost her eyes, not only soul, in this war. 

“My lover is a monster” Liara repeats but it doesn’t feel like an ending, doesn’t feel like _please stop_. Shepard waits. “And you will taint me, won’t you? Because I love you so greatly, I will take you and all this blood in and I will love every second of this”

Shepard smiles lightly, softly, painfully.

(She knows, she knows, she’s broken, crazy, bloodlust. 

She knows she can only destroy.)

 

There’s a breath of promise between them, promise _I’ll never taint you, I’ll try, I won’t destroy you_.

There’s a breath of hope between them, hope and love and something soft and eternal. 

There’s blood on Shepard’s hands and there’s kindness in Liara’s eyes.

There’s an eternity ready for them.

 

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> (You can read it however you want but I'm pronouncing 'Lila' like "Lee-la".)


End file.
